1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adhering labels such as index labels onto one side of an adhered to member such as a loose-leaf notebook sheet, a document holder or a printing paper.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an index label has a symmetric shape according to a folding line which exists at the center of its right and left portion. The conventional index label has a base portion to be adhered on one side of the adhered to member, such as the loose-leaf notebook sheet, and a projected portion on which desired characters can be written. These two portions are connected to each other. A pressure-sensitive adhesive is coated on the back of the index label.
When there are a plurality of the adhered to members, such as the loose-leaf notebook sheets, and a plurality of the index labels, the operator manually enters desired characters on the surface of the projected portion of the index label and manually adheres the index labels to the adhered to members. The position where the index labels are adhered to the adhered to members, along the longitudinal direction of a side or end portion of each adhered to member may be adjusted so that underlying index labels may be completely or partially read.
However, if there are a large number of index labels, it takes much time to manually enter the desired characters onto the index labels. If the label size is small, the characters are not entered onto the index labels easily. Moreover, if the index labels are manually adhered to the adhered to member, the labels may adhere to the adhered to member when contacted to the adhered to member at an undesired or incorrect position. As a result, the array of the plurality of index labels is uneven and it looks unattractive.
To prevent this, the user must apply a mark to the adhered to members to show an adhering position for each index label. Only in such a way can a plurality of index labels be attached to the adhered to members at constant intervals so as to show clearly each character written in the projected portion of each index label. Doing so takes a lot of time.